


Sometimes the Lord of the Dance makes us a wallflower

by Ripley2win



Series: Everything I needed to know about life I learned from Moonlight (or writing about it) [3]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble told entirely from Sara's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Lord of the Dance makes us a wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Moonlight. Wish I did.

I wish I could tell Charles I hear his every word, every whisper of love and and cry of sorrow for trying to turn me. Instead, I lie here floating on the surface of life like a leaf on a pond.

I used to wonder why this happened to me. Is God punishing me? I've always imagined God to be a little like Daddy, stern and opinionated. I've learned a little in this no man's land between life and death. Sometimes what's best for us is just leaving well enough alone. But I wanted more.


End file.
